Thicker than water
by LikeTheStars
Summary: The huntress stared at the girl: who is she? Marlene never thought she would be on a mission. She isn't the type for violence. But she knew she is the only one that could stop the dark side from getting more powers, she has no choice but to fight.OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok,so this is my first fanfic...I can't believe I'm actually writing fanfic and posting it, but one day I just had a dream and I've decided to write it down and it turned out to be fanfiction...** **I'm not really sure about**, **but I hope u like it :)**

**Rated T for some language  
**

**And I think I'll need to say...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series.**

**(Tell me if I missed something out...  
**

**

* * *

**

She was the huntress. The absolutely cruel and ruthless huntress.

She advanced on her, but the girl stood there without a move.

"You know why we're here."

She felt her lips curling back, her face becoming more and more dangerous and inhumanly beautiful. She could feel her two sharp, canine teeth. Delicate instruments of death. She could feel more blood running in her lips, making her lips redder.

The girl lowered her eyes, "Yes." She took a deep breath, a look of determination appeared on her face, "I know you want me for something. Do what you want, but make it quick." She lifted her eyes uneasily, and looked right into the huntress's eyes. Deep, warm, mesmerizing brown eyes.

She hesitated. "You know what I am." the huntress said dryly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She didn't know how this girl knew about her , or how much she knew, but it all doesn't matter right now. Not anymore. "Why did you still follow me then? You knew what would happen."

"I trust you." She answered simply.

"I'm afraid I'll have to prove you wrong right now." She laughed. _But_ _This is wrong._ She thought_, This is weird. A prey that isn't scared of me, and says she "trust me?" _She knew it herself that she was two-hundred-percent evil. Cruel, ruthless. She works for the Circle Midnight witches, and also other secret dark organizations. She was famous for being cruel to her victims. Vermin preys especially. Most of them were scared to death at the first sight they saw her, before she even does anything _fun_ to them. And she found that quite annoying. She wanted them to scream, to struggle, and then she could watch them die slowly. _Nobody _who knew her wasn't afraid of her.

And yet, this girl with deep, warm brown eyes, was allowing herself to be the prey of the most dangerous vampire in the world, and she knew that she was a dangerous vampire.

_So why? _She couldn't help wondering.

_You know her._ A voice in her mind told her quietly.

_Shut up!! _She snapped. _I do not know _any _vermin, and I don't care about them._ The most important thing of being the most dangerous vampire is to forget love, forget friendship, and anything that gets in the way for revenging.

Revenge. The only thing that kept her alive for years. The only thing that _mattered_. To revenge the world. To revenge how unfair her life had been before she became the ruthless Dark huntress. She have no feelings at all. She had never loved or cared about anyone anymore since she became the Dark huntress. She had a heart as cold as ice, and as hard as stone. To her, love is weak, useless, and dangerous. She absolutely _hated_ love. She'd seen people before who once was strong, independent, and was ready for everything, but then because of _love, love _ruined everything_. _It made them weak and miserable, and they gave up everything they had just for _love_. She would have twisted someone's head off if she heard them saying some cliché like "_Love conquers all."_

She stepped back, tilted her head and looked at the girl. She had dark auburn hair and fair skin, narrow cheek bones with a few very light freckles spread across her nose. Most of all, her warm, chocolate brown eyes. It was like as if it could melt the coldest snow on the highest mountain-tops, and molten the hardest stone. But now they looked frightened, yet somehow in a way they were sad too.

"Why would you think that? I tricked you to this place." She managed a cold hiss, "And you're not scared or mad or anything?"

"You are my friend." She said, her warm eyes lit up again. "I know you." She added quietly.

That was unexpected. She wanted to laugh, laugh at the non-sense about "friendship", she also felt shocked. How dare her to compare _me_, the Dark huntress, to those filthy weak things like _friendship _and _love_? But more of all, she was _angry._

"You think _I_ would have friends like _you_?" She said angrily. "I _never _have _any_ friends!"

"Yes you did have friends." She said in a quite, calm, controlled voice. "Do you remember when we still were young? When you haven't become what you are now?" She lifted her head, and continued slowly,

"You were my best friend. You understood everything about me and you knew about me more than anyone else. You always gave me hope. You were like a big sister to me." She shifted her weight uneasily, but her eyes had inexpressible tenderness in it. " I remember once, I fell down while I was cycling, it really hurts, and I was crying." She laughed softly at herself. "And then you came. You told me not to worry, and you helped me all the way to the nurse. Don't you _remember_?"

_What the hell is she talking about? _It's probably because she's too afraid she's turning crazy.

How could I _bring_ people hope? I _blast_ people's hopes. I am the demon, the monster, the monster that everyone is afraid of.

"I don't understand a thing you are talking about. And if you think I would let you go because of that, you're wrong." She said dangerously, her voice was hard and cold, as cold as ice splinters that could dag right through your heart and kill you with it.

The girl fought hard not to flinch at her voice. Her skin turned paler, which made her look amazingly fragile and breakable. She closed her eyes and shook her head lightly, trying not to tremble.

"_I_ do. And I _know_ you remember that too, deep in your heart. I cared about you, and you cared about me. You just don't want to admit it." She let out a shaky breath. "You've changed." She finally decided.

She was slightly shaking at this point, agitated. "_How dare you_—" And then she paused and gained control of herself again. This is no time for wasting time on this girl. She glared at her darkly, and took a deep breath. She laughed darkly and said: "Yes, indeed. I've changed. And I've learnt a lot from the past." She said in a strange tone, "And I hope you would learn something from _this_—" She lunged herself to the girl.

But something stopped her.

Those brown eyes. They were as clear as the purest creek that flows from the highest mountain. And they were warm chocolate brown. They weren't frightened or scared. They weren't surprised or angry. They were sad. They had inexpressible sorrow in it. It was somehow like a hurt animal's eyes that knew it was going to die. But the only difference is they weren't sad because she was about to die. It was as if she was worried and sad for _her_. The demon. The monster that was about to kill her. And then there were tears in her eyes. But they weren't tears of fear. They were tears of sorrow.

"Anne-Marie." The girl closed her eyes and whispered, "Anne-Marie Honora Dark."

The scene shifted to another misty scene. It was another dark valley, and two dark figures were standing there.

It was the Dark huntress. With another girl, a girl with darker hair and violet eyes. And she was slowly closing their distance between them. She held the girl's shoulders tightly, and was ready to lunge. And the girl's huge violet eyes looked terrified.

_Wait, I know her, she's—_

But the huntress's lips were already on her throat.

"_NO!_"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think, I think I'm kinda nervous...lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKay...I finally get to finish chapter.2. I hate year 10...  
**

**hmm...nothing else to say, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World  
**

* * *

Marlene woke up with a start.

It was a dream.

But who was that girl? That girl looked just like me: auburn hair, brown eyes and fair skin. But could it _be_ me? Those eyes that radiated warmness? Then who was the huntress then? And the last part, that girl was going to die—and… I was shouting…

I guess it's just another weird and random dream, Marlene thought. She got up and pulled a brush through her long hair, and ready for another day in her life. She looked around her room: military clean. She nodded with satisfaction.

Although, she had a eerie feeling that she wouldn't be back in this room for a long time.

Marlene was sitting on the sofa in the white mansion with her best friend, Irena. Irena was tiny, with light brown hair and huge violet eyes. She had delicate features with high cheekbones, and fair skin. And from her violet colour eyes, it remarks clearly that she is a descendent of Hellewise, which makes her a witch. Irena is Marlene's best friend. Right now she is talking excitedly to Marlene about her plans for the weekend, and she is planning how to teach all the Circle Daybreak members how to tidy their closet.

"Some of them just have a lack of fashion sense." She said, grimacing. "All Daybreakers should learn how to dress appropriately before they go on to important missions." She said seriously. Marlene was holding back a smile trying not to laugh at that. "I mean, how can you handle something important when you don't even look presentable?" Irena said quickly. "It's true, you know."

Marlene couldn't hold the smile anymore. Irena loves shopping, and once she gets started talking about fashion, no one could stop her. She is recently planning to have a speech to all the members of Circle Daybreak about having "appropriate outfits". She'd drag Marlene alone with her everywhere, claiming that she needs her best support.

Last week, Irena already gathered some Daybreakers to side with her. Two other witches, Thea and Gillian, showed some kind of interest. Gillian, who had short blonde hair, said that Angel used to help her with her outfits and all those stuff. "Sometimes it's nice for a change." She'd say, although Lupe seemed to be offended. Thea said it kind of reminded her of her cousin, Blaise, who she used to describe as Aphrodite. But most of all they just enjoy seeing Irena jumping up and down and being so excited.

"I should get Beth to help me too once she's back… She's the only one that has a better sense of fashion…" Irena kept babbling on. Beth, full name Elizabeth, is Irena's sister. She is two years younger than Irena. To be honest, Beth is the only one that goes alone with Irena with all those fashion stuff, and once they get together, no one could stop them from their craziness for fashion. They are truly sisters. Marlene thought.

Speaking of sisters, Marlene couldn't stop wondering about her own family. Marlene is human. She'd lost her family from a vampire attack sixteen years ago. She survived somehow because she was small and tiny at that time, then she met Charlotte. And so she was raised by Circle Daybreak members since the age of one. The thing is, she couldn't remember any thing about her family. For years she always wondered who her family were, and who were the vampires that massacred her family. But Marlene isn't the type for fighting and killing. _Killers, _they say. The only vampires Marlene would like to kill are the ones that murdered her family. They deserve to die. But Circle Daybreak saved her life and raised her, she _owes_ them. She can't do nothing. So she sometimes work as vampire hunter for Circle Daybreak, hoping maybe she could find the ones that killed her family.

"…And then we could get some new outfits for those _werewolves_…" Irena's voice trailed off, pulling her back to reality. She was also dimly aware that Lupe at the corner looked offended by this. "Are you even listening to me?" Irena asked.

"Yeah." Marlene answered hastily. Irena's eyes narrowed, as if trying to get into her mind. "You sure?" She asked suspiciously. Irena was good at this. Marlene looked away, " Well, it was just…I was just wondering a little bit about _my_ family…" She confessed.

Irena signed. "Marlene, you know, that's a really bad excuse, I'm not going to let you get away with this. You're _still_ coming shopping with me this Saturday."

Marlene flushed, "That's not what I meant! Of course I'm still going shopping with you—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I get it." Irena laughed, then her face turned serious again. "I'm sorry for reminding you of that."

"S' okay." Marlene muttered.

People always pity her for her past, including Irena. They always try to avoid talking about her family as much as possible. But Marlene didn't like it. She didn't think it's something to avoid, it's not something you _can_ avoid. She wanted to find out about her family, and it just doesn't help if everybody keeps being so sensitive about it.

She sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Irena just kept looking at her with that same serious face and intense, violet eyes.

"Let's go shopping!" Irena said suddenly.

"What? Now?" Marlene asked surprisingly. Irena is always the hot-headed one. She _never _thinks before she acts. "What about Saturday?"

"Just come with me!" Irena dragged Marlene off the sofa, and all the way into her car.

Mean while, none of them noticed that Charlotte was standing behind them, watching them with sorrowful eyes.

It was almost twilight. The sun was setting, but there were streaks of golden sunlight were leaking and escaping through the thin layers of clouds. Marlene was looking out of the window of Irena's car, listening to Irena talking about how amazing it would be if she could persuade everybody to join her campaign.

"Marlene," Irena asked in a different tone, "Have you ever thought of loving someone? Besides me and Charlotte."

Marlene swallowed, usually when Irena speaks in a different tone, it means she's not going to let go until you tell her the truth. If there is something that Irena has, that is tenacity.

"Um, Beth? And—"

"No, no, not that kind of love." Irena said annoyed, "Like, _love_ love, you get it?"

"No." Marlene said, dumbfounded.

Irena sighed. "Heard of the _Soulmate principle_?" Her eyes looked at her searchingly.

Something clicked in Marlene's brain, "Oh, _that_—"

"Right? You know it right? It's _so_ romantic! Have you ever imagined how it would feel to have a soulmate? Isn't sweet?!" Irena rushed ahead excitingly.

Marlene rolled her eyes. Irena is always like this when it comes to romantic stuff. She'd heard of sayings about _soulmates_—two people, two souls connected, bound to each other forever, soul to soul, in a way even death couldn't break. Two souls that were destined for each other. Even if they were completely wrong for each other. But the bound is unbreakable.

"Do you really believe in that? Souls? I mean… it is nice for the idea that they're meant for each other…" Marlene didn't want to hurt Irena's feelings. Nobody would. Irena is just so lovely and sweet. Sometimes even overly lovely and sweet when she's hyper, but you can never get mad at her. Marlene always thought that Irena radiates her own energy—her own special energy that could make anyone within ten-foot radius forget about their troubles and miseries. It's like an aura of happiness that surrounded her. Like a special power or magic…or maybe it's a witch thing?

"Are you kidding? Did you see what happened to the-famous-Ash Redfern? Did you see how much he changed? He's making up his past because of his soulmate! Isn't that amazing? Do you remember how he used to be… Isn't that _sweet_?" Irena thundered, squeaking and emphasizing at the last word. "And the vampire hunter, Rashel and her soulmate Quinn! You're a vampire hunter, you should know!"

"Umm…well…" I've never actually talked to any other vampire hunters, Marlene thought. I've never noticed before… Being a vampire hunter for Circle Daybreak was just a duty to Marlene, it was nothing enjoyable.

"You know her!" Irena cheered before Marlene could say anything. "I told you so." She clapped her hands together, taking a deep breath. "I just wish I could meet my soulmate someday…" She said, closing her eyes, unaware that she is still driving.

"Irena, watch out!" Marlene shouted in horror.

Irena opened her eyes and put her hand back on the stirring wheel, "Goddess, calm down, Marlene, we're not going to die!"

"I would just appreciate more if you could keep your eyes on the road and your hands on the wheels." Marlene said cautiously. For some odd reasons, Marlene was terrified by car accidents, and Irena never seems to care about concentrating on driving. Instead she concentrates on whoever is sitting beside her.

"Fine. I'll behave." Irena said earnestly and she looked so innocent that Marlene almost believed her.

"So ,have you ever thought about having a soulmate?" Irena went back to her conversation, unaware that she is staring at Marlene again instead of the road.

Marlene sighed. "Irena, just shut up and drive."

When Marlene and Irena got back to the mansion, their hands were loaded with tons of shopping bags that you could barely see Marlene and Irena through all those bags.

"We're back from our _shopping trip_!" Irena _tried_ to announced formally, hoping it would sound something more like "We're back from our mission." But she was too excited that it sounded more like "We've just came back from the aquarium and saw dolphins!"

There was only Charlotte sitting in the room right now. And her face was grim.

"Irena." She said in a calm voice, "I need to talk to you about something."

Charlotte is a tall, slim woman with blonde hair and healthy tanned skin. She looked about in her thirties, and she is a lamia. She was one of the earliest members in Circle Daybreak, and she was the one who found Marlene and took her in. She was like a mother to Marlene, and she gave Marlene something she couldn't have since the vampire attack that eliminated her whole family. She has deep, blue eyes, and right now they looked both worried and sad. Marlene had a feeling that something serious happened, because there was no smile on her face, which was unusual.

Irena seems to sense the tension too. Her enthusiasm was gone, and she stood up wordlessly and followed Charlotte. She looked confused, questions written all over her face.

"Irena" Charlotte repeated, "Irena, about Elizabeth." She stopped shortly. Irena's eyes were huge, for one second her face was blank. Then she seemed to absorb the information and what it might be. She looked at Charlotte and asked urgently: "What's wrong?" She reached out for Charlotte's hand, Charlotte didn't say anything. "What's wrong with Beth? Did she get in trouble again?" But from Charlotte's face, Marlene knew this isn't just about Beth getting in trouble.

"No, Irena. I'm really sorry. I wish it could be that simple, but it's not."

A minute of silence.

"She's dead, Irena."

* * *

**SHOW ME THE LOVE! Plz review! I havn't got much time to check for any mistakes...so please R&R**


End file.
